


Like two pieces of a (broken heart)

by beccaboodle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Although this is my first Sterica fic, F/M, Fluff, I didn't know how to end it, yeahhh enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaboodle/pseuds/beccaboodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Erica are both heartbroken. They're both trying to find a solution to ease their pain. Without realizing it, Stiles and Erica broken hearts bring them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like two pieces of a (broken heart)

Even though Stiles had told Scott about heartbreak, he didn’t mention how he was feeling heartbreak. Since third grade, Stiles’ heart had been stolen by the beautiful strawberry blonde who had grown up to be the most beautiful girl in school in his opinion at least. Stiles thought he had a chance but he was wrong. Jackson Whittemore had walked by Lydia and before he knew it, they were the “it” couple of the school and Stiles was alone as per usual.

Stiles started to gain more hope when he and Lydia went to the dance together. Sure, he got Lydia to dance with him but that didn’t mean that she enjoyed it. Stiles knew that she was more focused on the idea of getting Jackson back and making him jealous. Although Stiles knew that he was no prize compared to anyone, let alone Jackson, the heartbreak started to get worse.

Eventually, that piercing and endlessly pain in his chest started to subside but it never truly went away. Stiles started to spend more time with Scott and try to help Scott with this “werewolf” thing or whatever it was. Stiles didn’t exactly know and he didn’t exactly what to know so he didn’t bother.

Instead, Stiles just helped his best friend through all of this werewolf stuff and he continued to talk to Lydia. Heck, he even went on a “double date” with her and Scott and Allison, well it felt like a date to him. She probably just considered it nothing like she was just doing ice-skating with her best friend Allison and two guys who she barely knew. The date started off fine until Lydia started freaking out.

Stiles was honestly scared for her but he knew there was nothing he could do. Stiles just wanted to help her as much he could but he knew that he shouldn’t, so he didn’t. Stiles was slowly starting to understand that even though she was single that didn’t mean she wanted to be with him or anyone.

Stiles was trying to make himself get over Lydia when she walked into his life and he saw what he had been missing. Stiles had noticed her before; he could admit that at least. He just didn’t bother to talk to her or even spend time with her but she seemed nice. Stiles just felt so awkward, gazing and gawking at her like every other person in the cafeteria but he couldn’t help it.

He and Scott followed her out into the parking lot where she got into the car of the one and only Derek Hale. Stiles didn’t like Derek Hale and not only because Derek had almost killed him on multiple occasions but because Derek was the worst Alpha ever. Stiles just stood there and watched as they drove away together.

Erica’s POV—

As soon as Derek changed me, I knew my life was going to change. I knew that I would no longer be everyone’s punching bag. I would no longer be the butt of the joke. I was going to become someone who would make boys fall to their knees and that’s exactly what had happened today.

I had walked into the cafeteria and all eyes were on me and it wasn’t for something embarrassing. It was because I was beautiful and I knew it. As I looked around, my eyes finally stopped on Stiles. I had had the worst crush in the world on Stiles and seeing him notice me made me smile.

I walked out of the cafeteria, eyes still trailing my every move. Derek was outside waiting for me as I got into his car and got one last glance at Stiles and Scott. Derek and I went back to his place; because the two other pack members were training. I knew what was going to happen and it was going to work.

Derek and I both got out, walking into the house and sitting together in the kitchen. Derek started to talk and I tuned him out, watching the way that his lips moved. 

Without warning, I leaned over and kissed him, unable to resist. I figured he would start kissing back, but he didn’t. Derek just pulled away and looked me straight into the eyes and said “You know Erica; you should probably just go home”. That could be roughly translated into “Erica, I don’t feel the same way so could you get out?” I flipped my hair and walked out, leaving Derek there alone.

I had just started walking and I felt like crying. I finally got out of the woods and started to walk on the sidewalk. No one was around at first which I was grateful for but then I heard a car and I put my head down, my eyes trained on the ground. I heard the engine of the vehicle cut out and someone get out.

I didn’t even bother to look up but someone stepped in front of me so I had to look up. The brown eyes that met mine surprised me. “What do you want Stiles?” I asked him and he just shoved his hands in his pockets. “Just wanted to make sure you were alright,” he said, shyly. I went to say something but before I could get a word out, I heard Stiles say “Hey! Are you crying?” 

Before I could even reply, Stiles was pulling me over to his Jeep and helping me in. He started it up and we drove off toward his house, I assumed. I knew I was right as we pulled into the empty driveway. He opened the door and helped me out as he unlocked the door and we walked inside. 

My mind was going a hundred miles a minute as I looked around. Before my mouth could stop me, I blurted out what I was thinking. “Stiles, why are you being so nice to me?” I asked him and I could see him turn around and look at me. “Because you deserve to have someone be nice to you Erica. I know what it’s like to deal with a sudden change,” he said and I didn’t say anything. All my mind could think of was Stiles, having to deal with the death of his mother.

That awful thought left my mind as he handed me a mug. “It’s hot chocolate,” he said and smiled at me. I smiled back at him. “So what was wrong earlier?” he asked me and I stiffened but I took a deep breath before replying to him. “I’m heartbroken. There’s no other way to describe it,” I said to him. I could hear him mumbling to himself. “That Derek hale guy is trouble and no one will listen to me about him,” 

“I know how you feel,” he said to me and I just rolled my eyes. “Really?” I asked him. “Yeah Erica. I just really like this girl and she doesn’t even notice me. She had the worst boyfriend ever and she’s still in love with him. It’s just so frustrating because I have so much to offer and she doesn’t even take a second to notice,” he said. As soon as he finished talking, I knew he was talking about Lydia.

“I’d notice you Stiles,” I said to him and he looked down. I knew his cheeks were probably pink now and I just smiled. Stiles eyes stared into me and I stared back. I never noticed how wonderful Stiles looked. I mean I had seen him far away but seeing him so close was almost breathtaking. He moved closer to him as his lips pressed against mine and it felt like the rejection from Derek had never happened. In that moment, everything was Stiles.

He pulled away and I looked down, blushing. “Erica, can I ask you something?” he asked me and I nodded my head. “I know you think I didn’t notice you but I did Erica. I just want to know if you’ll notice me and give me a chance,” he said and I leaned in, pressing my lips against his.

“Does that answer your question?” I asked him and he just kissed me again. “Yes” he said. 

The single utterance of that word started our relationship. It feels like such a fond memory now. Stiles fixed me and I fixed him. That was all I ever wanted. A cure for a broken heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is the first Sterica I've ever written! I'm anxious to see what you guys think! So feel free to leave comments or kudos or whatever! :)


End file.
